Super Sonic Shorts
by Captain Hwawrang
Summary: Captain Hwawrang's premiere FanFiction creative entry featuring the characters from Sonic the Hedgehog! This contains a series of short stories, written since January 2014. How much chocolate does it take to keep TV watchers quiet? Can an air cannon be a cricket ball machine? And what does four minutes thirty-three seconds by JC sound like?
1. Mmmm… FUS RO DAH! Cannon

Author's Notes: Hello readers and welcome to my premiere FanFiction publication! Firstly thanks very much for visiting this story today. Your support helps me to carry one writing hopefully into the future. Before we begin, to clarify the terminology in this publication - a chapter here is a Super Sonic Short aka short story. An entry is any chapter placed in FanFiction. Super Sonic Shorts refers to any or all of these short stories made here.

Secondly if this is not your first time looking at this publication, please be aware that the chapters have moved around quite a bit as I have made some renovations. My thanks to user ShinyShiny9 who advised me to do so. This entry has become the first Super Sonic Short story, trading places with "Want a Chocolate?" that is actually the first FanFiction entry (or short story whatever you like to call it) I made and posted there in late January 2014. That is now located as the second Super Sonic Short story. The short story you're about to read was made in February 2014. So if you're reading the reviews or the stories... now you know which is which.

Thridly, any recent stories will always be at the end of this publication. Generally speaking they won't be moved unless I deem necessary or other reviewers wish to do so far, far later down the track.

Onwards to the premiere publication! Any constructive reviews and/or praise are greatly appreciated. Thank you very much and all the best!

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmm… "FUS RO DAH!" Cannon<strong>

"FUS RO DAH!"

Sonic's quills jumped suddenly as the speakers in Tails' air conditioned lab boomed at 10:00am during a sunny day at Mystic Ruins. Sunshine and humidity combined for a bright and sticky day.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked Tails with a mixture of enthusiasm and curiosity. The blue hedgehog was excited every time his young yellow fox friend i.e. his adopted brother made an invention or showed him something intriguing. Tails, the highly positively motivated dual-tailed fox had the mind of an inventor with great horizons. Tails had a lot of respect from Sonic and his mates as a top-notch inventor, engineer, mathematician and scientist.

"Watching this Youtube video named 'FUS RO DAH!'" Tails calmly replied as he stood on the flame proofed wooden floor of his lab. He continued, "It means _force balance push _in dragon language according to makers of the videogame The Elder Scrolls Skyrim. I've noticed in that Youtube video there are two scientists firing an air cannon firing foam projectiles at a human target. It can't be a sound wave being used."

Sonic peered over Tails' shoulder at his laptop that stood on Tails' adjustable desk. The video, although only 10 seconds long had over eight million views! In a nutshell it consisted of a person entering a lab at a university. But before he got into that lab, two other scientists fired a compressed air cannon that contained foam projectiles at its intended target. This resulted in the victim being dramatically boomed backwards against some lockers, falling forward and plastic beakers falling everywhere. Sonic and Tails rolled over the floor laughing at the sight for at least 15 minutes.

"I had an idea for an invention," Tails commented inspired by the video, "If I could make artillery cannon that uses a highly compressed air that fires any type of projectile there wouldn't be a need for explosive artillery shells or any nasty explosives. A good name for it would be CAPAC- in other words the Compressed Air Powered Artillery Cannon- you reckon? We could put anything in it depending on our purpose- cricket balls perhaps?"

The blue hedgehog lifted a light Earth History Book from Tails' tall oak bookshelf with one hand.

"The name's great! However, the cannon you want to build is a plausible idea. The Germans in World War II had a rumour about a similar weapon you're thinking except that it blasted nothing but air, blowing away people without damaging buildings. That rumour never became reality though," Sonic said as he pointed at the history book detailing the rumour and so-called plans that never went to fruition, "Tails, I guess we could call it the 'FUS RO DAH! Cannon.'"

Tails agreed and sprinted to his storeroom. This storeroom was the size of an enormous airfield. This storeroom was filled with all sorts of tools, items and completed inventions such as the trusty biplane named the Tornado. When Tails arrived outside his storeroom Tails had a huge assortment of items in his hands of all kinds. Pipes, two air canisters, wheels, projectiles of various shapes and sizes, pieces of waterproof and shock-resistant iron, a blueprint of Tails' to-be-built cannon… So many items filled his heavy yet very willing hands.

"Well, what are you waiting for Sonic? Lets get this cannon built!" Tails called excitedly.

Sonic, always eager to give a helping hand dropped the history book; spin dashed to Tails' storeroom and grabbed three toolboxes. These toolboxes had a huge array of tools such as screwdrivers, battery terminals, hammers and nails to name a few. Sonic put one tool box each in his hands and balanced one on his head and came to Tails. The pair, now ready with all the items needed to build the CAPAC (Compressed Air Powered Artillery Cannon) started to construct it

Five hours later that consisted of building, sorting out tools, aligning the pieces together, eating chilli dogs, wielding materials, drinking water, working, double-checking the overall artillery piece and having 10-minute breaks per hour… Sonic and Tails had finished building the CAPAC. The CAPAC had been spray painted with the colours of the Tornado-1 (also known to Tails and his mates as the Tornado 3)- dove white, crimson red and a hint of turmeric yellow. The CAPAC's carriage looked sturdy and simple with sturdy split pole trails and a simple flat shield. A muzzle brake on the CAPAC, which was Sonic's idea- made the CAPAC as light as possible and reduce firing stresses. Tails had foresight to keep it as easy as possible to build. The CAPAC's carriage had two tyres, one on each side for transportation. Two compressed air canisters one on each side Sonic and Tails had fitted to the CAPAC's back. A scale at the end of the CAPAC allowed the adjustment of the CAPAC's overall velocity.

The CAPAC's piece length was 3.246 metres (127.8 inches) long with a weight of 1120 kilograms (2470 pounds). The CAPAC's elevation varied from -5 degrees to a maximum of 75 degrees. CAPAC's traverse held at 54 degrees. If the CAPAC worked, the muzzle velocity would go up to 706 metres per second (2316 feet per second)- that's 2,541.6 kilometres per hour (1,579.277 feet per mile)! According to Tails' calculations, the CAPAC's maximum range would be 13850 metres (15.145 yards). That is if a standard artillery shell having a calibre of 76.2 millimetres (3 inches) and weight of 6.4 kilograms was used as the CAPAC's projectile.

"Wow- doesn't it look amazing! Thanks so much for helping me create the CAPAC- it looks awesome," Tails said happily as Tails embraced Sonic in a warm hug.

"Well only one way to find out if it works- test it," Sonic replied with his quills and hairs raised in anticipation, "Remember you said that cricket balls could a possible projectile?"

"Yes?" Tails answered curiously, his two blue eager eyes looking at Sonic.

"Well could we use it as a cricket ball machine, like the ones cricketers use when training?" Sonic questioned Tails.

"Hmmm… I know! How about we with Knuckles carry it to Green Hills and ask Shadow, Rouge and Omega to help us test it? Shadow could be our batter while Knuckles, you and I use the CAPAC. Team Sonic with the CAPAC could be the bowlers! I've seen Shadow playing cricket recently at Green Hills. What do you think of him being an Ultimate Test Subject?" Tails replied excitedly.

"Very well then" Sonic replied. With a grin he commented, "Allonsy!"

"What do you mean?" Tails replied, as he got ready to transport the CAPAC and got three full sacks of shiny new red cricket balls.

"That's French. It translates into English as 'let's go!'"

By 3:00pm Sonic, Knuckles and Tails- with CAPAC (Compressed Air Powered Artillery Cannon) and three full sacks of cricket balls as ammunition and a pencil case- arrived at Green Hills at an oval used by Mobians and their allies for sports such as cricket. A rectangular yellow and black digital score board stood at one end of the oval. Amy lied down in the lush green grassy slopes that served as the spectator stands, looking the clear blue skies above her. Blaze, Charmy, Cream, Cheese and Marine at one of the spectator stands watched the centre of the oval that had a dirt cricket pitch interested at the game of cricket taking place.

Shadow the Hedgehog in his red and black quills, black helmet, black shin pads and white gloves looked confident as he batted away red cricket ball after red cricket ball at one end of the cricket pitch. Rouge bowled red cricket balls with various combos of spin, speed and with the help of her violet wings- height. Omega fielded as valiantly as he could, the robot often becoming a blur of daffodil yellow, jet black, rose red and gunmetal grey catching ball after ball. Yet no matter how much Rouge bowled or even Omega fielding with an 80% accuracy rate, Shadow with pinpoint accuracy and massive power belted every if not most balls for boundaries- fours and sixes! None of the two wickets at either end of the dirt cricket pitch had been knocked over so far.

"G'day Team Dark!" greeted Tails, Knuckles and Sonic brightly.

"Greetings!" answered Rouge and Omega.

"So it is the inventor, fist-fighter and faker coming to play cricket with a cannon?" questioned Shadow cockily. He held his pine bat at a 45-degree angle on his left shoulder, with his right hand.

"Shadow…" Knuckles growled. He gritted his teeth and readied his fists ready for a fistfight.

"Actually Sonic and I made that cannon. We named it the CAPAC- the Compressed Air Powered Artillery Cannon. Knuckles came to help us," Tails replied excitedly. Knuckles let down his fists, relieved that his face hadn't turned the same colour as Knuckles' spikes- dark red.

"So I guess you want to test your CAPAC?" Omega questioned Sonic and Tails, his red eyes gleaming playfully.

"Sure do!" Tails, Knuckles and Sonic cheerily replied.

"Very well!" Shadow stated adventurously, "I'll be the Ultimate Test Subject!"

Knuckles took out from one of the sacks of cricket balls- under strict instructions from Tails- a notepad and a small pencil case. That pencil case contained a few black pens, whiteout, a 12-centimetre ruler, three 2B pencils, a pencil sharpener and a rubber. Tails, Knuckles and Sonic (aka Team Sonic) decided at 2:50pm (i.e. earlier that day) that the best way to test it was to do it methodically as much as possible. Knuckles stood on one side of the cricket pitch ready to record the result. Rouge maintained her position as a fielder. Amy decided to volunteer after being asked from Shadow, "Please be a wicketkeeper?" In truth however, Shadow just wanted Amy to adorn Shadow's awesomeness.

Omega decided to use his eyes to record the results. Yesterday he installed a speed radar gun, Hot-Spotter (this detects external impacts in the external environment via infrared vision) and Snikometre (this detects external impacts via monitoring soundwaves in the external environment) to his software. Omega eagerly waited to track each cricket ball's speed, path and overall results of the experiment. Omega as a recorder of the results and an umpire was an idea Tails agreed with two thumbs and two tails up. As Rouge explained to Tails before he approved this, " Omega is a backup in case pen and paper fails like rusty swords cutting wood."

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails got the CAPAC (Compressed Air Powered Artillery Cannon) ready at one end of the cricket pitch and set its muzzle velocity to 150 km/h - as fast as Australian Mitchell Johnson's maximum bowling speed during the 2013-2014 Ashes Series between Australia and England! Setting the CAPAC's angle at 45 degrees and CAPAC's muzzle velocity 150 km/h Team Sonic fired the first cricket ball. Shadow easily pounded it for a six. This only made Team Sonic more determined to get Shadow out. Team Sonic fired ball after ball. Yet Shadow still stood his ground after one sack of cricket balls had been emptied scoring a century- 100 runs!

"Shall we increase the CAPAC velocity and adjust the CAPAC's angle mate?" said Sonic in an Australian accent.

"Bring it on faker," growled Shadow feeling pumped due to adrenaline running through his veins.

Tails reduced the CAPAC's angle to 15 degrees and the muzzle velocity up to 200km/h- this is the speed of one of the aces served at the Australian Open 2014. Team Sonic fired more cricket balls. To make things more unpredictable Team Sonic randomly adjusted per shot the CAPAC's muzzle velocity and elevation. To spice the bowling up, Tails brought out a Spinner and fitted to the CAPAC at random times before firing the cannon in some cases.

The Spinner is a device that consisted of a tube (a silencer) and two medium sized disks that lay on either side powered by four AA lithium batteries. The point of this device is to introduce more speed and spin to the projectile fired by a cannon- in this case the CAPAC.

By 5:00pm Rouge was becoming very exhausted; Knuckles' notebook ran very close to running out of pages and Omega's database became almost completely crammed with data. Blaze, Charmy, Cream, Cheese and Marine watched in anticipation, waiting for the moment Shadow would go out via a cricket ball striking the wicket, being caught on the full or the ball striking one of Shadow's legs before wicket. Blaze's, Charmy's, Chesse's and Marine's excitement was on the edge as they waited for the moment.

Meanwhile Shadow had scored only more fifty more runs as the second sack of cricket balls became empty. He could barely hold his bat due to his sweat dripping onto his equipment. Several times up to 5:00pm Shadow had stated, "Chaos Control," attempting to bring more control to the game irritating Team Sonic. Shadow shook all over, his nerves- over the course of emptying a second sack of cricket balls- slowly gnawing away his confidence.

Little did Shadow know that Knuckles (determined to get a wicket), Tails (determined to show his cannon is an ultimate weapon) and Sonic (more determined to get payback for Shadow calling Sonic a 'faker') had slowly adjusted the muzzle velocity of the CAPAC (Compressed Air Powered Artillery Cannon) towards CAPAC's maximum muzzle velocity- 2,541.6 km/h! Team Sonic adjusted the CAPAC's elevation overtime to zero degrees. At this point Shadow didn't feel so confident being an Ultimate Test Subject and the Ultimate Life Form facing potentially superior firepower that pointed head on at him.

"My memory banks can only store so much data!" Omega announced desperately, "When are we ever going to see a wicket taken by Team Sonic?"

"Hopefully not today," Shadow muttered nervously. Shaken and stirred by the increasing speed of the cricket balls and elevation decreases of the CAPAC, he nonetheless stood his ground.

Tails removed the Spinner, as Team Sonic got ready to fire the first cricket ball of the third sack. Amy wanted a breakthrough from Team Sonic. For two hours overtime she had become weary of Shadow showing off his awesomeness. Her white gloves had a red tinge almost turning them pink.

"Chaos…" Shadow began anxiously.

"BLAM!" went the CAPAC.

"FUS RO DAH!" Omega exclaimed simultaneously with the blast, surprised as his speedometer maxed out.

The CAPAC blasted the cricket ball - a red unguided projectile- into Shadow's bat destroying it two. The projectile continued into Shadow's groin propelling him through the wickets behind him. Amy dodged in the nick of time away from the black, yellow, red, white and skin-coloured blur that blistered into those wickets, into the grassy stands and through the oval! Shadow's very painful and long journey ended at a very big fig tree that barely stopped him going any further, which was just outside the main city of Mobius. Shadow's back struck the tree hard as if thousands of mallets had pummelled him. Shadow fell forward into the ground headfirst, winded and passed out. To add more fruit to injury, figs of all kinds of sizes rained on Shadow's head!

"Howzat!" shouted Team Sonic, Amy, Omega and Rouge with a mixture of joy and relief. Omega raised one arm with his first finger raised high- indicating Shadow had been bowled out. Blaze laughed at the sight, her head over tail. Cream and Cheese clapped in sheer awe and amazement gaping at the sight. In contrast, Charmy felt distressed and concerned as he flew as fast as he could with his first-aid kit to Shadow, his transparent wings beating in haste.

"Shadow, are you O.K?" Charmy called as he arrived at the Ultimate Life Form's unconscious body. Charmy waited desperately to see if Shadow had been knocked out permanently. He hoped with all his might that Shadow was still alive. Charmy's black, yellow and orange helmet vibrated, clearly showing his increasing edginess. Charmy began to commence CPR…

"Ohhhhh…" Shadow groaned in absolute agony, breathing heavily. Charmy got Shadow to swallow Panadine- a strong painkiller- with a cupful of water Charmy had with him. Charmy started to call the ambulance on his iPhone 5.

"My golly," Knuckles said surprised at the unexpected result. Team Sonic, Amy, Rouge Blaze, Cheese, Cream and Omega dashed to Shadow.

"Tails, you reckon that cannon was Dragonborn?" Omega questioned.

"No- Team Sonic all helped out in its creation and transportation," Tails said, "Do you play The Elder Scrolls Skyrim?"

"Oh yes- very entertaining it is," Omega replied.

By the time Team Sonic, Amy, Rouge Blaze, Cheese, Cream and Omega arrived where Shadow lay in a bed of pain the ambulance had arrived.

"Hey Shadow! Male with three balls can't walk!" Sonic cheekily commented.

All the company roared with laughter- except for Shadow who barely grinned.

"Sonic, Knuckles! Do you think my CAPAC deserves a third name- Unrelenting Force?" Tails asked his two mates.

"Oh yes!" Sonic and Knuckles approved very happily.

* * *

><p><span>Update (202/2014)**:** By the way, the video Tails is watching in this story is real- currently on Youtube! I used this as a basis for my story! Feel free to check it out- search in Youtube FUS RO DAH, select "Sort By" and then click on Filter Count. Select the first video that turns up there0 that's where i got the inspiration from.

Last time I looked there it has over eight million views since its conception three years ago!

Update (26/1/2015)**: **Made spelling and grammatical changes to it.**  
><strong>

Update (18/3/2015): Moved this short story to the top of the publication.


	2. Want a Chocolate?

Author's Note:This was actually my first Fanfiction entry made in the last week of January 2014. However, for accessibility reasons, to ease viewers in I've decided to put this on the second short story of this collection. This is also a revised edition of that entry.

There are two references to a famous scene in this short story. I'm giving you a challenge- can you spot it here?

Onwards to the premiere! Any constructive reviews and/or praise are greatly appreciated. Thank you very much and all the best!

* * *

><p><strong>Want a Chocolate?<strong>

At the end of the week Team Sonic (Sonic, Tails and Knuckles), Amy and Big would come for a sleepover and relax around a television watching a program or movie of their choosing in Sonic's or his friends' cosy home. Yet on this very occasion Chip had been invited along to chip in along for the night. On that night he brought a lot of candy, sweets and confectionary of all kinds in a sack. Little did Team Sonic, Big and Amy knew that such treats would bring unexpected results…

It was 7:30pm at Sonic's house when Team Sonic, Amy, Big and Chips were sitting on the couch watching the grand final of _Mobius_ _My Kitchen Rules _on TVwith Cream and Marine being the contestants.

"Come on Cream and Marine!" Amy and Big cheered. Out of all the people on the coach Amy and Big were the most excited. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were not as huge excitable fans of the show as Amy and Big. Nonetheless, Team Sonic still enjoyed food anyway and what's better than cheering on your mates who're competing on TV? If a TV show had cooking that tasted great so much the better. Team Sonic were just as happy as Amy and Big. Chip on the other hand was the more quiet type. Although he didn't mind Team Sonic's jubilation, he felt annoyed because he couldn't stand the excess cheering from Amy and Big. Chip pulled out a liquorice stick.

"Want some liquorice?" he asked Amy innocently.

"No" Amy responded softly.

Chip tried again, pulling out a lemon sherbet.

"Want some sherbet?" he asked Amy temptingly.

"Look Chip, I'm trying to watch a show with my mates. How about you try your own treats for a change! No." Amy said firmly. She continued cheering. This time Amy and Big were cheering twice as loud.

Strangely, nobody else except Big- who was gasping and staring at the pair- had noticed the slowly rising feud. A few minutes later Amy sneaked her hand to her Piko-Piko Hammer that was right behind the couch. Her cheeks became a crimson red burning with anger. She slowly raised her hammer with both hands about to hit Chip on the head…

"Want a chocolate?" Chip sweetly questioned Amy. Chip held out a bar of Cadbury milk chocolate just under Amy's nose.

"Oh…" Amy's cheeks slowly became skin coloured as the anger faded from her cheeks, "Yes please." She grabbed the chocolate and timidly took a nibble of it. Smiling due to the milky chocolate taste, she started wolfing it down. In a matter of seconds she had become suddenly fixated on the flavour. Ten minutes later she finished it. This time she had started cheering again only two-thirds loud the previous volume. Chip who had observed the desirable effect, offered a Cadbury dark chocolate bar. Unlike Amy, Big was extremely slow to anger and would eat anything offered to him provided it was tasty. Big's taste buds was unable to resist and he chomped the offered bar down within a matter of minutes.

One hour later… Team Sonic had slowly turned at least half their attention away from the screen and noticed the behavioural changes of Amy, Big and Chip. Team Sonic was watching two events simultaneously- one in reality TV, the other in real life. By now, Big and Amy had become almost mute and had stuffed themselves with at least four chocolate bars each, clean wrappers scattered about the floor. Every one of those bars offered by Chip! A 10-minute commercial break came giving Amy and Big a chance to get a glass of water each in Sonic's kitchen nearby. After Amy and Big had left Sonic- part anxiously and part amused- questioned Chip, "Let me guess Chip, are you trying to use positive reinforcement to condition my girlfriend and one of my friends?"

Tails and Knuckles eagerly looked at Sonic and Chip.

"Gee you're good!" exclaimed Chip, "Want a chocolate?"

"No!" Sonic shouted, jumping sideways off the couch in fright and landing on the floor back first. Tails and Knuckles burst out laughing out loud, barely able to control themselves. After two minutes of laughing, calming down and Sonic dusting off himself Sonic fell back into the couch, half shocked and half amused.

"Listen Chip, you can't just shape friends like that." Sonic explained, "I understand you don't like all that loud cheering Amy and Big does- right?"

Chip nodded.

"Even though sometimes I don't want Amy to chase me around or kiss me, I want her to be herself. I don't want you to change that. Please understand?" Sonic said heartedly.

"I guess so. But if we think about it…" Chip started.

"All the world is just a stage ... all the men and women merely players." Knuckles wittingly pointed out.

"Ah Shakespeare. Nice one Knuckles! I can use the principles of the renowned behaviourist psychologist Skinner that are positive reinforcement, positive punishment, negative punishment and negative reinforcement. I can condition a person's behaviour and mould them as I wish. I could stop Amy chasing you. I could stop Amy kissing you, I could stop Amy hammering you…" Chip confidently said.

"Hold on - what does positive punishment, negative punishment and negative reinforcement mean Tails?" Sonic inquired.

"Firstly, positive or negative refers to something being added or taken away respectively, not happy or sad. Secondly, lets look at the terms separately. So far we know what positive reinforcement is when somebody tries to increase the likelihood of a desired behaviour by giving the receiver a reward or encouragement such as what Chip tried to do just now. Punishment on the other hand tries to decrease an undesirable behaviour." Tails taught.

Knuckles fell asleep on the couch, bored. His neck bent backwards over the upper edge of the couch.

"So positive punishment tries to decrease the probability of an undesired behaviour by presenting something unpleasant." Sonic answered in realisation.

"Precisely brother!" Tails replied happily.

"Like this?" Chip chuckled. He was hovering over Knuckles' chin with an aerosol can of chocolate whipped cream.

"Uh-oh…" Sonic and Tails squealed.

Sonic and Tails held their breath. Chip pressed the button.

"Pish!" went the cream in one long burst.

"Oi! What in the name of…?" Knuckles shouted.

He struggled into a normal sitting position, flailing his hands in vain. He looked in a mirror on a coffee table just half a metre away from the couch. Knuckles was shocked. Chocolate whipped cream coated his chin, ears, face and lips.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Knuckles screamed in horror, "I'm going to get nightmares over this!"

"Well on the bright side, at least you look like the next Santa Claus or Yeti- Knucklehead!" Sonic cheekily replied.

Sonic, Tails and Chip roared with laughter at the sight. Knuckles was quite infuriated at first, but after a while he managed a full-hearted giggle. He licked and tasted the cream around his head. He even complimented Chip on the cream's full-bodied taste.

"I don't think I'll be bored after that," Knuckles commented.

"Now we can deduce what the rest of the terms are," Tails continued, "Negative reinforcement tries to decrease the likelihood of something annoying happening by presenting something that takes it away."

"So wouldn't taking a painkiller to counter an aching back be one example of that?" Knuckles questioned as he took a tablet of paracetamol for his backache.

"Yes! So that leaves negative punishment- that's taking away something pleasant to decrease the likelihood of an undesired behaviour," Tails concluded, "for instance as a policeman taking away someone's car keys if a driver went over the speed limit."

During Tails' teachings, Team Sonic had helped themselves to a bar of Cadbury chocolate each- Knuckles having Dark, Tails having White, Sonic with Milk and Chip having White. They all ate their respective bars gleefully commenting on the taste, texture and smell that pleasantly played on their senses.

"Speaking about negative punishment… I just heard Hawk has had his EX Gear confiscated for speeding across Central Square in the CBD." Amy commented. Amy and Big had just returned in time for the verdict for _Mobius_ _My Kitchen Rules_. Unknown to the rest of the company, Amy and Big had been listening to the entire conversation. They both collapsed onto the couch full of chocolate in their stomachs.

Big boomed, " What a coincidence!"

Team Sonic, Amy and Big all thanked Chip for the chocolate bars. "Your treats have… made this night one to remember- in a nice way we never thought." Sonic said, summarising the overall mood of the sleepover. The overall company – except Chip- started cheering loudly once more. This surprised Chip because his conditioning effects had not lasted as long as he wanted.

Just before the verdict was read, Chip asked all of them, "Want a chocolate?"

Team Sonic, Amy and Big chorused loudly, "No!"

"Aawwww…" Chip responded, disappointed his conditioning attempt had not lasted the entire program. Chip decided to forget about his failed attempt and join in the great company of mates he was with in all its goodness.

The announcing of Cream and Marine being winners _Mobius My Kitchen Rules_ took place another hour later. Team Sonic, Amy, Big and Chip cheered and laughed heartily as the night melted slowly away into the morning. As they enjoyed each other's company, they all had in mind one comment- mateship transcends reason.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Well have you spotted the references? Here are the answers.

The TV show series The Big Bang Theory features a scene that is similar if not almost exactly the same as my short story. Sheldon asks his female companion in this TV Series, "Would you like a chocolate?" Sheldon uses this question that is similar if the not the same query as as Chip asks Amy and Big, "Want a chocolate?" From this point onwards the scene progresses in a similar if not same fashion as my short story. The main differences between this scene and my short story are...

1. Very different characters and setting are used. I used Sonic the Hedgehog characters including Chip, Amy Rose, Big, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Marine and Sonic the Hedgehog. I set my story in Sonic's house somewhere in Mobius. Meanwhile The Big Bang Theory only uses three characters- Sheldon plus two others that I don't recall. That scene is set in an apartment located in the USA.

2. Sheldon mentions only two principles of the behaviourist psychologist Richard Skinner- positive reinforcement and negative conditioning. I mention all four principles of Richard Skinner- positive reinforcement, negative reinforcement, positive punishment and negative punishment.

For this reason I declare and acknowledge the use of ideas from The Big Bang Theory.

The other answer for the question was the video game Sonic Unleashed. Chip asks multiple characters, "Want a chocolate?" during the videogame.

Update (18/3/2015): Moved this story to place number two switching it with "FUS RO DAH!" and made some corrections here.


	3. Turn Me On This Christmas

Author's Note: Merry Christmas Everyone! My apologies for not publishing for a long time - six months at least! Well I'm quite busy at the moment with my fourth year if uni around the corner so bear with me as I continue trying to balance publishing, forum-writing, playing and studying. Nonetheless... may the joy keep going on. Allonsy!

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Me On This Christmas<strong>

Central City was abuzz with shoppers looking for last minute gifts, food and drink for the festive day and season ahead. With just 24 hours left 'til Christmas, hustle and bustle was the atmosphere across Mobius. Hustle and bustle was the atmosphere throughout Mobius. Excitement and joy in the air diffused throughout the city. Real snow came by the bucketload with a little wind to dissipate it all. Snowball fights, snow forts and christmas trees popped up in the most unlikely places - even the rooftops of bars had them. There was so much colour it was possible to mistake the city as a rainbow.

In the centre of all the business there was a place most shoppers were gathering around. Marine, Charmy, Cream and Tails were singing Christmas carols from Silent Night to Feliz Navidad. Sonic and his mates were watching clapping and joining in the fun. Yet some Mobians had a chuckle at them. The cheeky four, Sonic and his friends understood and laughed along with them. But why?

Before they had started singing Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, Espio, Shadow and Amy were running through a list of ideas with the quartet how to dress them up. Sonic suggested reindeer, the speed part of Santa's sleigh. Knuckles suggested sleighs – being the Knucklehead he was he had thought rather abstractedly without much insight. Blaze had suggested presents - she liked her feelings boxed in anyway. Espio suggested elves dressed as Ninjas – Charmy was nervous about pirates facing them off (Marine did have a strong liking of pirates so to dress her up in the thing she rivalled against – Ninjas of course - wasn't definitely wise) so that idea was discarded straightaway. Shadow had nothing to say, apart from singing well. After his foolhardy attempt at wearing a dress at a gender bender party it wasn't the best of ideas and had been sent a bikini in return that he donated with disgust to the clothing bin. Amy suggested Santa Clauses although the thought of having cushions to look obese like Santa (or as Sonic chuckled, "Healthily obese.") put Marine off.

After much debate, Tails had decided with the close majority to dress themselves up as Christmas lights. Sonic was rather surprised, "Why after all we discussed you and your three friends wanted this idea?"

"Well," Tails replied cheekily, "Lights are like party goers, when one is ready to go out, all are ready to go out."


	4. You Said What?

**You Said What?**

Another day had come to noon as Sonic and company were watching the FIFA World Cup held in Brazil at Cream's house just on the outskirts of Central City, all comfortably on the couch. Vanilla and Cream were able to concoct three generous platefuls of food, one of them being a football shaped cake that bewildered Knuckles. Very willing to sink his mouth into the cake before it was sliced, Amy prevented that by guarding it with her Piko Piko Hammer.

As they were about to watch the match on the Australian Broadcasting Corporation for some bizarre reason, the TV's reception was very badly distorted. So Tails switched the channel from the Australian Broadcasting Corporation to South African National TV and put the English subtitles on. Unfortunately there was a 15 min delay before the English subtitles came on and with South Afrikaans being spoken on the TV it wasn't that easy to understand. Rogue with all that linguistics training at GUN, was able to translate somewhat accurately what was happening.

However, there was one word that stumped even Rouge… besoekers. However Tails noticed on the TV the scoreboard had both the English and South Afrikaans on them. He whispered what besoekers meant to Sonic and Amy. Sonic decided to impress Knuckles with Sonic's newfound knowledge.

"Hey Knuckles… what do you think of the besoekers?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"What on Earth are talking about?" Knuckles demanded and shook his dreadlocks, "Nobody knows what it means."

Unbeknownst to Knuckles the word had spread around like wildfire – courtesy of Amy - reaching almost everyone's' ear except his. Everyone else understood except Knuckles. Sonic kept asking Knuckles the same question.

"Have you gone nuts?" Knuckles yelled, "You want some? You're trying to say we've got berserkers in the room?"

"Don't get too besoek about it" Sonic chuckled.

"Why? Why? Why?" Knuckles cried.

Sonic kept teasing him mercilessly with everyone laughing at Knuckles' expense.

"C'mon sweetie, you should probably know by now," Rouge said to Knuckles.

Knuckles was stuck. Yet still Sonic pushed Knuckles' buttons. Sonic enjoyed Knuckles' face that was becoming as red as Knuckles' body. As Knuckles was about to punch Sonic in the side with steam coming out of his ears Rouge sent him off to calm down.

After 15 minutes he came back and looked at the TV desperately for answers. He slapped himself in the face … the answer was clear. Right where Tails saw it.

"Visitors," Knuckles sighed, shaking his head once more. He returned with much laughter and enjoyment for rest of the afternoon with his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Update: 271/2014: **Edits applied to spelling and grammar. Also Knuckles mistaking a football cake as a playable football has been deleted and replaced with Knuckles being tempted to eat the football cake. Thanks to users and Mets for their suggestions.


	5. Hey Sonic - Everybody Knows Sonic

**Hey Sonic – everybody knows Sonic**

Another day at the football had come by with Australia facing off against South Korea in the final of the Asian Football Championships 2015 in Sydney Olympic Stadium. During extra time, Sonic had lost his seat getting a chilli dog and ran the full circumference of the stadium - that is very big - trying to find it. The entire stadium had been sold out – so that only made the hedgehog's task a lot harder. With the roar of the crowd going at around 140 decibels the hedgehog calling out with no microphone would be useless. The crowd dressed in green, gold, red, white or blue – with that mixture of colours spread out throughout the stadium it was very difficult to find Tails and Knuckles who were guarding his seat along with Blaze, Silver, Cream, Amy and company.

Sonic was just at the end of the western stands. He could barely see his friends just in the middle of them. So Sonic got his blue megaphone, turned on the volume enhancer and yelled through it, "Tails where's my seat?"

At once Tails with his own yellow megaphone turned to maximum volume shouted to Sonic, "Hey Sonic!" Tails waved. He hoped that would help Sonic.

Yet his hopes were shortened. He face palmed himself and laughed when quick as a flash the entire stand of 20750 people and Mobians rose as one on the western stand, waved and yelled, "Hey-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y… So-o-o-o-o-o-o-nic!"


	6. Knuckles Meets His Match

**Knuckles Meets His Match**

A week had passed since that cricket machine incident where Shadow had suffered a cricket ball to as Sonic cheekily stated, "His lower abdomen". Surprisingly, Shadow recovered speedily in hospital due to a Chaos Emerald sent by Knuckles to Shadow that day. As a nurse noted down in her notes, "Quite literally, that gem saved Shadow's family jewels i.e. his groin from becoming sterile. Had that gift not been sent in time he would have had suffered permanent fertility issues. The Ultimate Lifeform needs to consider his reproductive future seriously."

At Seaside Hill the Mobian History Society, up a local festival re-creating the Renaissance right at the beach. Tents and halls had popped up with sword-wielding dogs and cats, sea otters and badgers shipbuilding, walruses as jesters and rabbits cooking up delicious banquets. Humans had also pitched in, helping them out. Blaze, who was in charge of the event, had invited Sonic and his friends. They readily agreed.

"I can't believe how festive this place is!" Tails said in awe, " Where do we want to go?"

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles turned up at one end of the beach noticing the kaleidoscope of colours before them. Sonic was dressed up in the green tunic and cap from his encounter in Hyrule with Link. Tails had his blacksmith apron, leather gloves and glasses on. As for Knuckles… he had really outdone himself – a full suit of chainmail armour completed with red tunic, a crested helmet with a gold cross on top, and a black leather belt with a sword.

"Wherever we fancy I guess." Sonic replied.

"Please not somewhere too far?" Knuckles gasped, "This stuff I'm wearing is a sauna!"

"Nah… we'll just take our time," Sonic and Tails answered plainly.

"Oh…" Knuckles moaned.

They walked from one colourful stall to the next. Chess, feasting, jesters, dancing bears, needlework, fortunetellers… the day went like a blur. Yet there was an event they haven't been to yet that was the main one of the fair. That was the Centre-Stage. That's where the performers who were really serious into their medieval interest performed for a huge crowd. This was a small amphitheatre made of brick with the beach being the stage. So far, the performances had come through smoothly with belly dancing Labradors and a drum-line being the most recent acts.

As the Sonic team took their seats performances came one after the other. All had gone well… until Blaze appeared for her pyrotechnical display. Dressed in a violet and yellow dress she started juggling flaming torches in the air. After that she switched to manipulating a flaming staff at both ends. Next she spun some chained firesticks. Then as she was about to do her next trick…

"Hey I got something to show you!" Knuckles shouted with his eyes gleaming with enthusiasm. He made his way to the stage, swaggering along. It was the prospect of fame that attracted him like a magnet.

"Ummm… Knuckles? Aren't you getting too cocky?" Sonic questioned. Even though Sonic kept in check his own confidence that occasionally spilt over the brim, in Knuckles' case this was rather more like a massive flood of self-esteem breaking a riverbank in Knuckles' head! Sonic noticed a lighter and firestick in Knuckles' right hand, and a brown bottle of some sort of liquid in the other.

"Get back to your seat! What do you think you're doing?" Tails shouted in bewilderment. Knuckles' ignored Tails' shouts, as Knuckles got halfway to the stage. Besides, this was Knuckles' big moment. No one would stop him.

"Oi! No guests allowed on stage without official permission!" yelled Charmy who was one of the guards in front of the stage along with Vector and Espio. Yet even with Team Chaotix's combined strength Knuckles pushed through them and went onto the stage with ease. Such a person with such an ego had so much power. The Chaotix ended up in a heap.

Blaze noticed Knuckles coming up. "Knuckles, this is not the time to do a marriage proposal," Blaze stated in a matter-of-factly voice. She shook her head in disbelief. "How come you're here?"

"Just to impress… some lads with fire breathing," Knuckles boomed. The audience booed. The Chaotix had gotten up, getting onto the stage and were about to drag Knuckles by his dreadlocks.

"Actually that was what I was about to do. Look, I've had training since childhood compared to you noob, you haven't even done it yet. I can tell because your arms are shaking," Blaze commented with a bit of teasing.

"Noob. Noob? Hey there's always such thing called Beginner's Luck!" Knuckles raged. Now the audience got interested and slowly started clapping. Here was a noob challenging a veteran. The Chaotix stunned returned to the front of the stage.

"Well, let's see who can breath the flame for the longest time eh?" Blaze asked the audience. All them had said yes. Sonic and Tails slowly nodded their heads. But they had other thoughts in mind. Knuckles, one way or another had to get the message.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sonic said nervously.

"Me too," Tails replied. "Knuckles, you're gonna regret this!" Tails yelled once more.

A nearby black hedgehog growled in irritation. Shadow was sitting right next to Tails. Shadow was watching the show and just wanted the show to go on as planned without more trouble. With this interruption, he just wanted it to be over.

Blaze went first, her flame lasting for 15 seconds without trouble with a length of five metres. She could have had used her pyrotechnesis to do even better just like her recent tricks. However, that would be giving herself an unfair advantage over Knuckles. The audience impressed cheered on Blaze as she bowed.

"Now, show me your moves!" Blaze said in her manliest voice she could muster.

"Isn't that Captain Falcon's line?" Sonic questioned loudly in the audience. He knew because he did one time face Captain Falcon in a brawl in a Super Smash Bros friendly match. No one answered. Sonic was rather surprised to see Blaze showing off her confidence. Usually she would be reserved in how she expressed her feelings.

Knuckles got his firestick, lit it and poured the contents of his bottle into his mouth. He began putting the firestick into his mouth. Knuckles opened his mouth out wide …

…WHOOMPH!

"Fire!" he screamed. His head had become a massive torch. Everybody roared with laughter at Knuckles' misfortune. His tunic caught alight, then the flames spread to his belt. Dropping his firestick, he ran into the sea as fast he could, with heavy armour this wasn't easy. He tripped twice, fanning the flames. As he dived into the sea he gasped in relief. The Chaotix, Sonic and Tails ran to him with the Chaotix holding a first aid kit. Blaze extinguished the burning firestick and lighter. Shadow sighed at the stupidity in front of him.

An hour later later Sonic, his friends and Mobians were at some long tables at the beach having a medieval banquet. Sonic and his friends were all seated together. Knuckles had been patched up, flames extinguished and his voice very low due to chemical burns in his throat. Thanks to Shadow possessing a Chaos Emerald and giving it to Knuckles, Knuckles was recovering smoothly. Though most of his burns had healed, it would take a week to restore his full voice and two weeks for his hair. The Chaos Emerald could only do so much for multiple injuries. Jokes of the incident were the main talk of the night.

"Knucklehead what were you thinking? Seriously what got into your mind – a potential mascot for Redhead matches?" Sonic questioned and blinked.

"Smoking hot you were sweetie!" chirped Rouge the bat. She fluttered her wings playfully.

"Hey mate, you shouldn't make an ash of yourself!" Marine teased. Her vest smelt of seawater as she had slipped earlier into the sea while doing a boating demonstration.

"You're the light of my night!" roared Silver who was decorated with a bronze crown he'd bought from a jewellery tent. It was the best jewellery he could afford.

"Geez, Knuckles the movie cast of the Fantastic Four are looking for a male to act as the Human Torch. Care to join?" Blaze chuckled.

"Thinking about becoming a fireman? You're more of a fire starter!" Omega plainly stated. Cream chuckled along. She had been watching Knuckles' fiery failure with Cheese. Shocked and surprised at the same time she had to breath deeply during that performance to stop making her throat sore from the laughing waiting to burst from her mouth. Even Shadow joined in the joking.

"Knuckles you oaf, that's not how you become an eternal flame. Ask Blaze if you want to become one," Shadow sighed.

Knuckles got redder and redder with embarrassment. Nonetheless he laughed with them. There's nothing better than to release that embarrassment somehow. He was just happy to be alive. As the food came along Tails reported, "I know now why Knuckles got himself into that mess. I analysed what Blaze and Knuckles used as their fuel. Blaze used paraffin – that's a safe fire breathing fuel. But Knuckles used methylated spirits and stove fuel – unlike paraffin that combination gives off copious fumes. No wonder why Knuckles lit himself up."

Amy Rose and Big the Cat who just arrived at the banquet sat next to Sonic. Amy and Big were commenting how great their day was. Big chortled as he recalled the best part of his day being able to juggle ten balls at the same time. Amy showed her tapestry of Sonic and Amy. She giggled, hearing that her creation was cute from the company. Sonic blushed then said,

" Oh yeah! If you think that's cool, you should've seen Knucklehead. That crazy redhead set his head on fire!"

Everyone laughed, smiled and feasted as the banquet went on into midnight.


	7. The Ultimate Bro Fist

**I recall multiple conversations on the punch that has become famous on Internet history with authors ShinyShiny9, 1PastandPresent1 and Metal1784. You're gonna need to read the story to find out what I'm talking about. This is dedicated to them, ABCSonicKirbyWarriors, Speedy1236, sonicfan1990 and DiddyKF1 to celebrate my decision to keep on writing. Thank you very much for your support!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ultimate Bro Fist<strong>

"Free Bro Fists aka Fist Bumps" read a homemade wooden white sign held by a single pole hammered into a tripod with text painted in red. Right next to it Omega stood at the Central Business District in Station Square with his bulky yet massive black, yellow and crimson frame looking rather friendly unlike what his original creator Dr. Eggman had in mind. Omega's ruby eyes glowed with enthusiasm as he attempted to attract customers. Although he had a slow start, a long queue eventually came along at noon. Soon enough he bro fisted numerous Mobians of all kinds.

Sonic, Amy and Tails had just gone through the queue and were having lunch at a café located at the far end of the CBD away watching the scenery go by. Both of them were sharing a plate of chilli dogs and had a choc-mint milkshake topped with soft-serve ice cream each.

"You reckon Omega is trying to become friendly with the locals?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Well when I think about it, most of the robots Mobians have faced have been Badniks and Dr. Eggman's droids of all sorts such as Motobugs and Egg Pawns. With that in mind, Omega is an exception. Although Dr. Eggman built him, Omega has been converted to being an ally with Guardian of United Nations, Mobians, our friends and us. Omega has been with locals but hasn't really interacted with them much till now," Tails answered.

"I just hope Omega doesn't do anything stupid. As much as I like Omega, he is still a creation of Dr. Eggman. He may have a few bugs in him still," Amy commented.

"Hey!" Sonic and Tails replied shocked.

"Sorry," Amy said with a blushing face as the three continued their meal.

As lunchtime passed by, the three noticed multiple things at once. Cream, Cheese and Espio meditated in a small dojang right next to a Chaotix Detective Agency bureau. Meanwhile Knuckles was in a 24-hour gym working on his boxing. Rouge browsed a boutique shop trying to get the latest coat from SABA. However, the most unusual thing they saw was Shadow in the queue.

"Hold on a second, how come Shadow is there? Surely Shadow would have been around Omega long enough to bro fist him at some point," Amy observed.

"Might be something to prove himself," Tails answered as he turned on his Miles Electric. This had been modified so it could hack into any electronic device whether it would be a phone or a security camera. Also the Miles Electric could charge itself. Despite these modifications it could not hack into more complicated devices yet such as an electric powered sedan as this would drain the Miles Electric's power. This would have to wait for another day. He accessed a recording device on a nearby security camera to where Omega was and got it ready. Tails pressed the record button.

"Shhhh… let's listen," Sonic said. The three of them looked at Shadow, ignorant of their presence. Shadow approached Omega with a massive smile on Shadow's face as he was about to bro fist Omega.

"Wait, don't you want the Ultimate Bro Fist?" Omega inquired curiously, "You deserve the best after all."

Shadow hesitated and stopped moving.

"Why not? Let's do it!" Shadow exclaimed.

Omega faced the queue.

"Everyone, stand back!" he shouted. He slowly got into an exaggerated fighting stance facing Shadow.

"Uh oh," Tails moaned as he noticed a massive sudden increase of electromagnetic energy charging from Omega on the Miles Electric, "Sonic, Amy… get down!" he ordered, alarmed at the sight.

"Why?" Sonic said puzzled as Tails pulled him and Amy to the floor beneath their table, right behind the front concrete wall of the cafe. Tails also got their food and drinks on the floor. The mostly finished food and drink were with them as Tails turned on his EMP shield on for the Miles Electric.

"You'll see!" he squeaked.

Amy hurriedly got their chairs down to act as a circular shield. They all observed the Miles Electric's screen watching with a mixture of amusement and fright.

"FALCON…" Omega roared with Captain Falcon's voice chip in him saying at the same time. His right arm charged with sparks coming out of it as he revved up. Shadow gasped in amazement. He had only put his fist up to his shoulder, unlike Omega who had his arm fully pulled back like a .44 magnum revolver cocked to fire.

"Oh my gosh Chaos…!" Shadow yelled as he braced for impact, yellow Chaos energy only just starting to flow into his fist. His arm more looked like he was going to knock a door.

Espio, Cheese and Cream sat cross-legged in the serene dojang meditating face-to-face. It had been peace and quiet, going smoothly. The only sound was of a nearby waterfall constructed in the dojang.

"Now Cream and Cheese breath in deeply and slowly," the chameleon said, "As you breath out slowly say…"

"PUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!" yelled Omega as the fists made contact, contrasting with Shadow's short alarmed yell, "PUNCH!"

BOOM!

Espio and Cream jumped. Cheese launched into a wooden door headfirst and bounced off it shrieking in agony. Normally the dojang was soundproof enough to block most of the urban noise but not this time. As Cream and Espio rushed to look out a window, a massive shockwave shook the dojang and the surrounding bro fist, knocking them down. Shockwave after shockwave pushed them back.

Knuckles in the nearby gym- oblivious to what was happening - was propelled backwards into a punching bag as the entire gym shook. His body rattled around, barely being able to get up. Rouge had been pushed into a bunch of coats then shuffled with the coats like a washing machine.

Only Sonic, Amy and Tails had been the most shielded from the impact of the Ultimate Bro Fist as multiple shockwaves expanded rapidly. This had been caused by the combination of Chaos Energy and electromagnetic pulse colliding. No one else had forecasted this. Those who had not taken adequate shelter at the time were at the mercy of uncompromising shockwaves and heat throwing them ragdoll style. Huge cracks appeared in the concrete floor between the bro fisting pair. Glass exploded. Wood splintered and erupted into flames. Blue Screens of Death appeared on every computer if they had no EMP protection. Loose furniture that was within a 90-metre diameter of the boom flew wildly into the oddest of places – those further away tilted dangerously for a moment. Other electrical devices such as smartphones with no EMP protection powered out or short-circuited.

Shadow could only withstand the impact for so long as he gritted his teeth in desperation. He slowly stretched himself out into a painful position as if someone was pulling half his body in a grotesque tug-of war. He soon looked like an ice-skater with one leg out straight and one arm out. Omega's systems went into overdrive as he dedicated as much of his electronics as he could to his punching arm. Unlike Shadow, Omega's mass was considerably heavier than Shadow's, so the rebound effect was less. Nonetheless both felt the massive force of two Falcon Punches (or Falcon–like Punches) colliding. Tails, observing the damage on his Miles Electric noticed that the heart of Station Square had become the victim of forces equivalent to 434,541.49 kilograms (958,000 pounds) of explosives. That is equal to the impact of nineteen large mines at the Battle of Messines in 1917!

A few minutes later and both sides recoiled. Omega's fist prevailed over Shadow's fist as it cracked, brushed off by Omega's fist and slammed into his face. Shadow flew into the air, the punch blast slamming him upside down into a high-rise building at a great height then fell down onto his back. In contrast Omega just tottered fast backwards pushed by the shockwave as he felt Shadow's fist just nudging his face. Finally he fell down to his knees. As the forces eventually subsided to a standstill everyone looked around at the damage.

Cream and Espio rushed out to where Amy, Sonic and Tails were. The ones who were in the café had some injuries but nothing critical. The rabbit was really worried for Amy, with sweat on Cream's forehead. After all, Cream was Amy's best friend. Espio surveyed the threesome.

"Are you alright Amy?" Cream said who had bumped her arm on the dojang floor hard, "Cheese and I were worried about you. Same with you Mr. Sonic and Tails." Cream nursed Cheese's bashed head and patted.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese cried, its head aching from the pain.

"Seriously – we thought you had been killed!" Espio exclaimed.

"We're O.K. Shaken not stirred," Sonic joked.

Tails chipped in, "Like those milkshakes."

Amy answered, "We're bruised and battered. Other than that though, we're in one piece."

Tails added, "We better check up on Knuckles, Rouge, Omega and Shadow. And pray they are not dead."

Knuckles and Rouge crawled out of their mess and went straight to where Shadow was. Rouge shook her head. Knuckles groaned at the destruction around them. Already ambulances and police cars were arriving doing everything they could to get Mobians appropriate help. As they arrived along with Sonic and the friends from the café Sonic, Tails and Amy explained what had happened. Knuckles and Rouge sighed.

"For goodness sake Shadow, did you know what you were in for?" Rouge muttered in dismay, "You know, one day your potential wife might want to have children someday!"

Knuckles agreed, "Yeah, and I think you need your mindset reset."

The company chuckled to themselves, except Shadow.

Shadow screamed with agony, his broken back and skull cracked. He was healing as Rouge pulled out a Chaos Emerald right next to him. Shadow growled as GUN personal arrived to treat him, "Omega! You fool! You should've warned me that you were going to do that! I'm going to sue you for damages!"

Rogue handed over the Chaos Emerald to Shadow and went with the rest of the company sans Shadow.

They arrived where Omega knelt. He was smoking with the smell of charred paint, plastic and metal. Omega's right arm had been completely burnt while the other sparked at the joints. His waist had deformed slightly. His head was dented. His chest looked as if it had been tossed into a volcano. His legs were the least damaged but still had been wrecked enough so he could only walk.

"YES!" he roared in triumph with his Captain Falcon voice chip, not hearing Shadow's complaint. He fist pumped his burnt arm, showing no pain on his face concealing it with his awe. Then he collapsed his upper body face down, his systems spent.

"It's gonna take a long time to repair Omega," Tails commented surprised at the carnage, "Those forces, equivalent to impact of nineteen large mines at the Battle of Messines in 1917, wrecked everything within a 270 metre circular diameter! Sonic, Amy and I were just inside that! Anyone within a third of that got the worst damage! Oh dear. He sparked out."

"I guess Omega disarmed himself," Sonic commented.

"If he ever gets RAMnesia I better know," Amy sighed, "Cause if he does I'm gonna hammer his memory back into place with my Piko Piko Hammer!"

"Now that's what I call a double Punch Out!" Knuckles commented.

"They got the shock of their lives!" Cream squeaked looking at the robot with Cheese agreeing.

"I think we can all agree, they punched more than they could fist," Espio commented.

The company sans Omega stood silent for a moment then loudly laughed, relieved that no one at least was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's a double KO I'm happy about! I'm still writing on Fanfiction although don't expect me on forums anytime soon. Plans are now "do as I go" as I want the most flexibility in what I write. Requests are accepted although please make sure you keep within Sonic canon, Sonic X and SEGA-Nintendo with Sonic in it related franchises. These are the most preferred. Thank you very much everyone and all the best!<strong>

**Captain H.**

**Update (29/4/2015): Due to the recent earthquake in Nepal that occurred on the 25/4/2015, I have consequently changed content to remove such references for the sake of respect for the current situation. Thank you very much for your understanding.**


	8. The Force Awakens with Babylon Rogues

**The Force Awakens**

"Now what are those Babylon Rogues think they're doing?" Sonic asked Tails. They both looked at a peculiar sight at Westopolis. Tails shook his head and giggled with his tails bouncing as he did so. A crowd has gathered on some concrete steps by the two Babylon Rogues.

Just outside a comic book store two cloaked figures, in a very cheapo attempt attempted to cosplay as Jedi Knights from Star Wars. Second hand brown cloaks with hoods covered them from neck to toe. Robes that hadn't been washed for months stood on them, visibly having oil and the smell of petrochemicals. The outfit overall, more looked as if they had gone into a garage, taken all the oily rags they could find and stitched up together rather than proper attire.

"Being Jedi Knights?" responded Tails, still puzzled.

"Hey Shrimp, you're right for once. Jet and I like our treasure so much we didn't want to spend it. So we improvised. It just looks like we've been in battle before, so don't question us!" Wave snapped. Storm the Albatross just stood by watching, his mass presiding between the two of them. Even though he was more muscular than smart, he knew that smell from the both of the birds was rather gut wrenching.

"There's nothing like having a real lightsaber for once!" Jet replied happily.

Tails noticed something in their hands.

"Wait a second, lightsabers are normally concealable. Those more look like a fluorescent light tube with…" Tails commented.

"Shut up Shorty!" Wave raged. Most of the audience gasped in shock. They resumed watching, forgetting quickly what Wave said.

"Just watch Tails. No harm there. We'll see if the Force is really on their side," Sonic comforted Tails, smiling as he did so. Tails cried a little from the insult then shrugged his shoulders and blinked away the tears. A smile slowly lit up his face as he realized what was going to happen. A red echidna came, having a rough idea what was in front of him. Two cloaked humanoid birds and a third overlooking them. Knuckles hoped it was worth his time watching. Besides this was Knuckles' leisure time he was using, in-between guarding the Master Emerald.

Storm stood in between Jet and Wave, a referee to begin the bout.

"Jedi Knights, en garde… allez!" Storm said. That means in English, "Get ready! Fence!"

Wave and Jet faced each other and turned on their lightsabers, the weapons right in front of them.

CLICK…WHOOF-BANG!

Flames shot out of their lightsabers creating two elongated columns of fire. Glass and plastic confetti showered around and between the pair. The audience, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles reeled back from the explosion. Metal pieces flew like coins onto the Rogue's feet. The Babylon Rogues gasped as fire and debris sprayed onto them. After the explosion, the damage became apparent. The Babylon Rogues got the worst damage. The smell was a bizarre mixture of a barbeque chicken shop, roasted game, melted plastic, shattered glass and petrol.

"Flaming hell! Somebody extinguish our fires on us! Please? We're being barbequed out here! You told me this would work Wave! " Jet cried.

"Well you agreed to this!" Wave roared back.

"You should've tested this before! Even I as a numbskull would know that!" Storm argued.

The three beat their burning bodies in an attempt to stop the torture. In their panic and anger, it never crossed their mind to Stop, Drop and Roll. Most of the audience laughing at the sight could barely move for help. Only Sonic, Tails and Knuckles managed to find Amy who was at a nearby florist shop buying flowers for her sweetheart Sonic to get firefighting equipment. As they arrived to help the poor threesome, Sonic commented, "The Force was not with them today! It awakened with a bang!"

They burst out laughing as they tried to extinguish the fires. An ambulance, firefighters and the Chaotix Detective Agency arrived at the scene, surveying the destruction. Espio noticed the smell.

"Wow, smells more like a Sunday lunch barbeque than a fire to me. What happened here?" Espio muttered.

"I wanna know! I wanna know!" Charmy sang annoyingly as he got out.

"Be quiet!" ordered Vector. He continued, "I'm sure we'll be able to find out what on Earth happened out there. We need CCTV footage, witness statements…"

The authorities approached the scene… Sonic and his crew with the three burnt humanoid birds, and an audience who saw in clear daylight what had happened. Espio whispered, "If only my days were as amusing as this."

"We can explain what happened," Sonic and Tails said to the Chaotix.

"So basically Jet and Wave were trying to cosplay as Jedi Knights. Storm was the referee… and it all went terribly wrong," Sonic began.

"Jet and Wave were trying to use lightsabers. But those aren't really lightsabers. Lightsabers require carefully aligned energized crystals along with some circuitry in a metal handle to activate them. What Jet and Wave each used as a lightsaber was a fluorescent light tube filled with unleaded petrol connected to a stick lighter as a handle. Those lightsabers were sealed at the joints with duct tape. However, those seals and the light tubes aren't airtight. You can pretty much imagine what would've happened," Tails reported.

As the company sans the audience and Babylon Rogues watched on, Tails chirped, "In a way that is karma and justice for what happened to Sonic at the Grand Prix when his Ex-Gear was destroyed by the Babylon Rogues' bomb. The Force was with us after all! Those Babylon Rogues should've listened to the Light Side more than the Dark."

"Master Sonic, maybe you can be my Jedi Master Luke Skywalker to me Princess Leia Organa at the next cosplay convention?" Amy teased Sonic.

Sonic reddened then sweetly said, "Perhaps someday. Who knows?"

Vector recorded what they had said along with Amy and Knuckles' testimony. Then the Chaotix got to work, helping out the casualties with the rest of the paramedics.

"I guess the Babylon Rogues were on their way to a crematorium," Knuckles commented.

"Nah, the Babylon Rogues would've not got hurt had they listened to Yoda's advice on TV. He did say, 'The best blades are those kept in their sheaths,'" Amy replied.

They chuckled at the sight once more at the sight and walked away.


	9. Charmy Gets His Buzz

**Charmy Gets His Buzz**

A bright sunny day shone in Spagonia as a joint Chaotic Detective Agency and Guardian of United Nations lesson on CPR began in a pavilion close to the beach. Every few years, it was recommended for all emergency personnel to revise and refresh their knowledge on field medicine. The courses had proven so popular that they became available to the public. This time the Chaotix and Team Dark gathered with Shadow and Vector being the teachers. Sonic, Tails, Cream, Cheese and Amy came after being sent an invitation from Omega's email function. A very enthusiastic Marine the Raccoon had arrived with green vest, brown leather gloves and dark trousers, pulling Blaze and Silver along… the most reluctant students.

The lesson started well with Shadow's and Vector's strictness overlooking them. Sonic and his two friends were cruising along nicely even as Shadow tried to intimidate Sonic with occasional sayings of 'Faker' and Shadow attempting to chat up Amy. Espio the calmest of the students went through with flying colours. Omega, despite his massive girth somewhat managed although at one point almost crushed Rouge on top with as he stated, "Lower centre of gravity."

Rouge tempted by the pockets of the CPR dummies pickpocketed their coats and trousers trying to see if anything would be useful or anything shiny… that in end was barely anything apart from a cheap Seiko digital watch. She discarded it. Blaze and Silver were O.K but their reluctance stifled their progress. Cream and Cheese the most nervous because they never wanted to hurt anyone unnecessarily needed Espio's help a lot. It took quite a while for her and Cheese to be confident. Marine and Charmy the least focused of the class had to use all their mind to keep focused as their energy seemingly bounced around in whatever they did.

The best came along when Shadow and Vector introduced the small range of defibrillators, standing in their glory, ready to be used. Shining with all their newness, this was the first time they would be used. Each had a list of instructions stuck onto them. Shadow proceeded to show off the functions of one of them.

Tails knew from the power of lightning storms and his astraphobia that electricity needed to be respected in all its forms. Sonic had visited Tails a few times to comfort him at night during those storms. Sonic said to him before, "Fear in reality is necessary to construct bravery. How you face fear and deal with it, determines how brave you are."

Tails noticed in the corner of his eye an excited Charmy sneaking closer and closer to one of the defibrillators as soon as Shadow finished introducing them. Vector began demonstrating how to use one on a CPR dummy. Charmy got close to the wooden table that held them. He turned the closest defibrillator on. Apart from Tails, everyone else focused on Vector.

"Ummm Sonic," Tails whispered, "Bravery doesn't mean being foolhardy, does it? Because look what's happening!"

Sonic turned his head towards where Tails' hand was pointing. They gasped.

"No," he said slowly and shook his head. Charmy picked up the closest defibrillator and placed the pads on himself. His wings fluttered eagerly as he hovered above the floor.

"Juice me up! Buzz away!" Charmy yelled happily.

"Don't touch it!" Shadow exclaimed. Charmy grabbed the entire class' attention. Amy screamed in alarm. Sonic and Tails held each other tightly side-by-side. Cream and Cheese stared with anxiety sweating on their hands. Blaze reddened with embarrassment. Silver hung his mouth open wide enough to stuff in a first-aid kit. Omega quickly got his emergency call using his in-built phone to Professor Pickle. Vector just realising what was happening ran to Charmy to stop the willing humanoid bee, but it was too late. Marine picked up the defibrillator, right in front of the class. Not knowing much what to do with it, she pressed Charmy with the pads and pressed the operational triggers on them.

BUZZZAP!

Charmy fell to the ground and stumbled around before collapsing on the sandy-coloured carpeted floor. The entire class fell silent. They looked at Marine, back at Charmy and lastly both of them. Sonic and Tails howled with laughter. Soon enough the students joined in the laughing except Blaze who sighed. Shadow and Vector shook their heads.

"Do you realize you just buzzed into Charmy 1500 volts of electricity? Those aren't shock prank devices that deliver far less!" Vector roared.

"He might be dead!" Shadow growled. The class suddenly became quiet.

"What do you mean I killed him mate? These are just pads with a lot of crackling as far as I know," Marine casually answered. Both teachers reeled in amazement of Marine's ignorance. Marine as she was answering put the pads together and pressed the triggers once more. Her back was partially facing the class.

BUZZZAP!

The opposing pads gathered rapidly in power. They launched Marine yelling, "Whaaa!" Still grasping the pads she knocked right into Blaze's front, knocking her over. Laughter broke out once more. Blaze on the other hand became quite angry, smoke pouring out of her ears. Vector started treating Charmy for electric shock, commencing CPR. A dazed and conscious Marine opened her mouth, being very afraid.

"You fool! How could you?" Blaze cried. She gasped in surprise at being winded by a flying raccoon with a defibrillator. Marine let go of the defibrillator. Blaze's face was right in Marine's face. Her head was about to fire up in rage when Professor Pickle arrived on the scene with his tweed jacket, white untucked shirt and maroon cotton trousers attached with a mahogany belt. He chuckled to himself. Just by looking he knew mostly what had happened.

"Oh dear," he said looking at the class, "Let me guess, someone mucked around with electricity?"

The teachers nodded. The students, still laughing, looked at Professor Pickle. He checked up on Charmy. Professor Pickle used the defibrillator on Charmy to stop Charmy having any more damage from cardiac arrest, hence returning Charmy's heartbeat to normal. He looked at Marine. He stood back then decided.

"Oh well, you two teachers can deal with Charmy and Marine. I'll take over from here teaching the students. As for Marine you're disqualified from this course. For your punishment- write 100 lines by pen and paper, 'I must not electrocute my class mates'. Hand them to me before you leave. Shadow can supervise you. Vector, keep treating Charmy. Charmy's life signs are O.K thank goodness," Professor Pickle commented.

"Aww mate," Marine groaned as Shadow grasped her hand and pulled her away into a nearby room. Vector carried Charmy into the same room. Blaze smiled. The students became silent once more.

"It is very important we all learn something here that is central to any situation – if you don't know what it is don't touch it. If you know what it is, don't unnecessarily hurt anyone with it," Professor Pickles continued. The remaining students nodded and moved on. The class continued smoothly and ended by 2:00pm. The class welcomed the change from Shadow and Vector's strictness towards the professor's serene attitude. As the students were about to leave towards the beach to have a relaxing time (except Marine who was just a few more lines away from freedom), Charmy became conscious. He went to Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Tails who were playing some beach football. The ex-students called Charmy "Joules", "AC/DC" and "Sparky" and teased him playfully the entire day.

"Charmy you're very lucky to be alive!" Amy said, relieved.

"Chao!" Cheese said in agreement.

"Well, let's just say I won't be zapping around so carelessly around electronic devices," Charmy answered.

"We had a shocking time," Tails commented.

"Next time you want more buzz in your life, get some honey instead," Sonic added.

The ex-students played on throughout the afternoon as the day went by.


	10. 4 Minutes and 33 Seconds of Time

**4 Minutes and 33 Seconds of Time**

"Not again!" Tails cried. He was seeing on the screen of his computer at Mystic Ruins going into overdrive. More spam entered his Junk Mail folder. He sighed as he sat on his cushioned chair and attempted to delete the Junk Mail. How many times had it happened the same spammed message by Rouge asking Tails to be her boyfriend ever since that Chaos Emerald Tournament bout a year ago? Tails had been repeatedly sent by Rouge overly flowery descriptions of her appearance, overexposing videos of herself that were on the edge of being raunchy and bombastic wordy history – what had been in Rouge's mind?

"What's wrong Tails? Something going on?" Sonic asked as he relaxed on a nearby couch. He had been just out for a run at Central Square early in the morning for a change of scenery. From nature runs to an urban one – it had been very uneventful apart from changing lights in the buildings and passing by the occasional pigeon who had been lucky to not have been trampled under his shoes.

"Ever heard of spam Sonic? That's when rubbish mail is sent to you. And it is happening to me! Too many times! By the same person! Geez!" Tails yelled and explained in frustration. He sighed. Tired, exhausted and bothered. He collapsed his head onto the keyboard.

"No matter how many times I keep telling her to stop sending those emails, she keeps sending them! I want to give up!" Tails groaned, half-asleep. He knew of a few options, none convincing him. How about reporting it to Guardian of United Nations? That would only get Shadow in the way. He would be too grumpy for dealing with such issues and would tell Tails to fly away. How about calling the Police? Legalities would be complicated. How about taking Rouge to Civil Law Court? Beauty would charm the judge without a single fine leveled against her.

"I understand. I have had similar moments with Amy. Chased around for kilometres," Sonic pondered out loud.

"Wait a second, telling her how you feel would be the best way forward," Sonic suggested. Tails blinked then a light bulb moment popped in.

"Not bad, but I can go one better. Pranking her with a gift – a CD with a love song only that it isn't one, and a message to her at the same time. How about that?" Tails drowsily said, still half-asleep.

"Well, I suppose so, but don't you want to get some rest first?" Sonic asked. Tails felt life slowly waking him up. His motivation tried to shock him back into action like a warm shower becoming cold. Ever so gradually he stood up stabilizing himself gently. Suddenly he jerked his head upright.

"No way… the sooner the spam stops coming in, the better," Tails replied. He quickly got started on preparing a CD case with a so-called love song on it and a letter inside. For a few moments he decided to send something rather derogatory - a Death Metal song called "The Time to Kill is Now" by the band "Cannibal Corpse". Then again that would be quite terrible to do. Tails would get into more trouble. He ran the risk of Rouge hacking his computer in retaliation. Then he came along an unusual recording.

"How about this track?" Tails asked Sonic, while Tails held a CD case pointing to the title 4:33 of Time JC.

"Why not? Doesn't seem harmful to me. And is JC supposed to be Jay-Z?" Sonic answered.

"No way. When you listen to it, I'll tell you who made that CD. Right now I got to get this going," Tails said with a chuckle. He started his music program on the computer and got cracking. Sonic got a blank CD box and started to decorate it.

Afternoon came with Rouge seeing a CD box decorated in a shade of pink and titled in purple For Your Eyes Only at an apartment next to a park. This is next door to Guardian of United Nations headquarters. Jewels pretty much dominated her place. Treasures of all kinds were displayed in display cabinets or were placed in safes. Sonic and Tails were inside the apartment with her.

"It's for you Rouge," Tails said emotionlessly. Sonic was right with him.

"Why thank you darling!" Rouge exclaimed. Tails scowled pretending to be playful at her. Sonic warned Tails before the pair arrived, "Get too aggressive and you may get the Rouge biting back at you really hard. Just control yourself and mask the negative feelings towards her if you feel them becoming too strong. At least be bright when life shows its dark face."

As she inserted the disk into her stereo system she expected some music. The CD track list did say there was a love song of some sort, "Cheek to Cheek" by the choral group The Ten Tenors plus two other songs. Sweet music tantalizing her ears and a feast for her mind she waited for. But all that came from the speakers was this, "…"

Rouge stared at the CD player. Serene yes but where was the music? Then she turned up the volume. The speakers gave their response, "…"

She fast-forwarded the track and resumed it. She eagerly waited for a single note. Yet again it was to no avail with the speakers giving out their silence.

"That sounds far too quiet for my liking, in fact there's nothing there at all!" Rouge commented, a puzzled look on her face. Then she checked everything on her stereo system. Speakers, power button, bass, treble, balance, plug, CD player, wires… she even attempted the old trick of turning the stereo system on and off. Still this came from the speakers, "…"

Sonic and Tails grinned, giggled then overflowed with laughter. They even rolled on the white-carpeted floor. Uncontrollable, the pair had been paralysed by their mischief.

"Let me guess, you don't want me to keep sending you those emails?" Rouge sighed. Sonic and Tails took a deep breath then Tails explained his frustration.

"I understand you really want me to be your girlfriend, but I'm fine just being your friend. In reality I was really upset when you sent those emails after I deleted them the second time. Every time I said no you seemed to ignore it and kept on sending away. Please stop spamming? You can't have everything your way. That track was never a love song. That was Four Minutes and Thirty-Three Seconds by John Cage. The silence is the music with any noise around you adding to it," Tails stated, still giggling.

"Look at it this way, people want different girls as their girlfriend and boys as their boyfriend. You can't be that person. That person has a life to live. Whether they make their choice to do so is up to them. Tails and I have made our point clear. I hope you understand," Sonic added.

Rouge pondered for a moment then said, "I think you've made your point. Seriously, there are more fish in sea so to speak. No point chasing a slippery fellow. Thanks for making me realize."

"See you around Rouge," Sonic and Tails farewelled Rouge and left.

Rouge waved goodbye. After the pair exited the apartment and closed the door behind them she realized whispering to herself, "There's nothing better than silence in a noisy world."

She turned off the stereo.


	11. Monopolised Victory

**Monopolised Victory**

A sunny day had come by at Emerald Beach. Shadow held a picnic lunch at the seaside with his friends. This was to celebrate Shadow's promotion to a three-star general in the Guardian Unit of Nation and receiving a Victoria Cross for saving his friends in the line of heavy fire. The latter rescue occurred in the decisive victory against the invasion from Black Doom. It wasn't usual he went out with company other than Team Dark. Other than that he liked his life in solitude whether training, musing or just chilling out.

Team Sonic, Team Rose, Blaze, Marine, Silver and the Chaotix had been invited this time around along with Omega and Rouge. All them were enjoying themselves with the fresh seafood, chilli dogs, chips, soft drink and salads offered. Tails filled himself with a minty cola and calamari while Amy managed to eat some salmon. Cream, Big and Cheese shared some garlic prawns. Rouge managed a Greek salad with some Thai Octopus. Sonic was on his second chilli dog. Omega and Knuckles somehow processed chips and a grilled flounder. Charmy helped himself to the honey prawns. Vector and Espio meanwhile were sharing some sashimi. Blaze, Silver and Marine enjoyed barbequed prawns flavoured with chilli.

Sonic noticing the wide amount of choice available he asked Shadow, "How do you manage to get all this?"

"Well, I won a board game of Monopoly last night," Shadow answered as he chewed down some chips and lobster. Everyone became puzzled but kept on eating and drinking. Waves whispered closely by.

A few faces had scepticism until Charmy and Rouge asked at the same time, "Well, how did you manage that?"

Charmy continued, "It only has plastic houses and hotels for instance. There can't be much you can sell there in the real world. And it takes so long to finish – three to four hours. You must have been really patient to play then!"

Rouge followed on, "And I haven't seen it in Casino World either. Monopoly is only played for fun."

Amy commented, "I don't see how you could be making a profit with it."

Shadow replied, "Well, that game had real money. About 20580 Mobius Dollars ($MD), winner takes all!"

Everyone stopped eating and drinking, faces showing surprise.

Marine exclaimed, "Bonza! You're luckier than me mate! I played poker with sailors on the high seas some time ago. I barely made any real money from that. Never again. Give me worthless stones to bet with anytime."

Silver shocked replied, "Bet with your head, not over it Marine! You're lucky you're not yet bankrupt and can still buy enough food and drink to stay alive. Dumpster diving for your supper I don't think is appealing to you?"

Blaze rebuked, "Calm down Silver, Marine is still a child. She knows from that experience too well. The experience alone taught her a lesson."

Tails summed up the stunned reactions by saying, "Well, I guess the penny dropped."

Shadow said comfortably, "Don't worry everyone, I didn't use all of it on here. That's only just a small part of it. As for the rest of the three other players that day, they did cop quite a payment. We all put our money in that… about $5145 per player. I played that for the thrill. After all, it was worth the change from card playing at the time. I still have a lot of that money left."

Shadow and his company relaxed as the picnic went by.


	12. What a Load of Fun Buns

Author's Note: It has been around two to three weeks ago (March 22, 2015) I wrote my last short story here. Hopefully this gets through in time… or close to that for Easter. Happy Easter everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>What a Load of Fun Buns<strong>

"Look this isn't chocolate monopoly or rocket science O.K?" Tails said in a matter-of-fact voice. He had been discussing with Cream an idea they both had at Vanilla's house on the outskirts of Central City. Hot Cross Buns and bread rolls shaped like rings lay before them. They were having a little trouble though deciding how they were going get that idea to become reality. Then Cream noticed small crunchy chocolate Easter Eggs, the size of small stones. Her eyes winked as a light bulb moment flashed in her mind.

"Those eggs… how about using them to make a board for a game?" Cream suggested. Her eyes lit up brightly, a little bit of cheerfulness sparkling. Tails then saw what she had in mind.

Easter Sunday came by with Sonic and his friends arriving at Vanilla's house. The feast organised by Cream, Vanilla, Amy, Shadow (still very rich from that game of monopoly with real money recently), Tails and Big the Cat laid out on a long table. Steamed fish (Big's suggestion), barbequed chicken, Caesar salad with smoked salmon (Vanilla's suggestion), chilli dogs (Shadow's suggestion), lots of chocolate, fruits decorated with mint (Tails' suggestion), soft serve ice cream (Amy's suggestion) roasted vegetables… and something odd.

"What's going on?" Knuckles said as he scratched his head in confusion. He noticed a three-by three grid made out of small crunchy chocolate Easter Eggs, the size of small stones. Tails and Cream had put ring shaped bread rolls and hot cross buns at 45 degrees into a three-by-three grid.

"Tic-tac-toe also known as naughts-and-crosses anybody?" Cream and Tails asked the guests as they pointed out their masterpiece. Everyone looked at it and slowly they started to smile. Even a few giggles rang through the dining room as they realized what Tails and Cream had concocted.

"Playing with your food," Sonic answered. He gave Tails and Cream a warm hug.


	13. Logic

**Logic**

At Starlight Zone in Mobius the sun had come almost completely set. To celebrate Australia winning the Ashes in 2014, Dr. Robotnik Eggman (aka Dr. Eggman) with the help of Orbot, Cubot, Metal Sonic and reprogrammed Badniks - built a new stadium right in the centre and named it the Hughes, Clarke and Ponting Stadium (HCPS) – the H, C and P named after famous Australian cricketers ("Yep these are real cricketers readers! Search for them on Google if you're amused," said Dr Eggman to you_ – the readers of this story_!).

One year later Team Sonic, the Chaotix, Team Dimension, Team Dark and Dr. Eggman had formed a cricket team named Sega Spartans (Omega had a very eager name-making machine that had mixed the save files with his meme generator that day resulting in such a funny yet catchy name) to play an exhibition one-day game of cricket with the male Australian cricket team who has come all the way from Sydney back in Australia. Cubot and Orbot were commentating the match with Metal Sonic. By 8pm with Australia clawing back into the game with a 25 runs left to win the stadium's lights' fuse box exploded becoming nothing more than a box of fireworks completely spent. With a blackout covering the stadium like dark chocolate sauce on a black cat. With no solution in sight all sorts of suggestions rang out left, right and centre. A time-out was issued as both teams gathered to find a possible solution.

"Move the sun into position with Chaos Control," suggested Knuckles who really said that as a Knucklehead i.e. a thoughtless headless chicken with no common sense. The natural disasters that would result from that if it went ahead outweighed ant benefit. Everyone dismissed that suggestion.

"Get some new lights," suggested Sonic. The trouble with that though was that the nearest electrician had none so that was dismissed.

"I can repair them if you want," Tails offered – yet he realised he left his toolbox back at Mystic Ruins where his house was. So everyone dismissed that suggestion.

"Get some fireflies and release them around the stadium," Charmy sang- multiple times annoyingly before Vector let his Taser do the talking without thankfully firing the weapon. Just the crackling of electricity said it all – the suggestion was a waste of precious time.

"Fire some fireworks into the sky," Vector muttered impulsively. The short-term benefits of temporary light failed to convince anyone so he kept himself silent.

"Get some new bulbs first," Espio calmly said though no one wanted to wait for new lights. Nonetheless he called every electrician he could think off on his mobile phone to repair the lights. This would take some time so suggestions still came forth from every person in the stadium.

"Chaos Blast or Chaos Spear the stadium's lights into submission till they bring light," Omega grunted. Rouge was so shocked about that suggestion she rebooted Omega's systems. She needed be sure there were no bugs in that robot.

"Get multiple stun grenades that have magnesium in them and detonate them," Rouge suggested though Dr. Eggman noted to her that would blind anyone who had not a decent pair of shades. So that suggestion went into the bin.

"Get everyone who has a torch, candle… any device that produces light to turn it on in the stadium's stands," the entire Team Dimension said together. That would be only in the short-term till the stadium's lights were fixed but that was better than nothing. So that happened as the game played on without any flammable sources of light (e.g. candles). The only difficulty was with this suggestion as Silver from Team Dimension later stated after he bowled to Michael Clarke, "Those spectators can't seem to hold those lighters and torches still." So both teams agreed for a time-out of five minutes.

By then the Australian Cricket Team had approached their target with only a ball to spare. Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Cubot and Orbot gathered every player in the stadium and chorused, "We're surprised nobody suggested this in the first place."

"What suggestion?" Sonic and the rest of the Sega Spartans answered.

The suggestion that came was one that defied science and logic as Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Cubot and Orbot all boomed, "Just paint the cricket ball white!"

CLICK!

The stadium's lights had just been fixed flashing their welcoming shine. A sigh of relief went through the stadium followed by a huge chorus of laughter ringing through the stadium with every TV and radio station that was broadcasting the historic match spreading the humour like flames through dry grass. In the end, as play resumed with Sonic desperately bowling the last bowl Michael Clarke with extraordinary reaction time, strength and speed scored a magnificent six runs of his trusty hat that had everyone happy. Applause erupted from everyone watching or playing the cricket match. After all, as they all knew – it is not if you win or lose that matters most. Rather it is how you play and embrace the game that truly counts in the end.


	14. Lost in Translation

**Lost in Translation**

A bright sunny day came through at GUN (Guardian of United Nations) headquarters at Central City as Team Sonic, Team Rose and Team Dark gathered in an assembly room full of respected GUN agents, GUN soldiers, military personnel from Earth (such as United Kingdom Armed Forces, Australian Armed Forces, New Zealand Armed Forces) and Mobius (such as the Freedom Fighters) – former and current on November 11, 2015. The assembly hall that had windows on one side of the room opened up to golden sunshine to the company who were in the assembly hall. Just yesterday has been decorated in royal blue velvet and GUN emblems. At 11:10am after a minutes silence, which commemorated the end of World War 1 on Earth when that terrible global conflict ended on November 11, 1918 at 11am everyone started to dine on the feast in front of him or her. Many various sorts of food and drink laid there. Stuffed poultry, sushi, ANZAC (Australian New Zealand Army Corps) biscuits, chilli dogs, preserved vegetables, mint candy, chocolate pudding, teas, coffees, tiramisu, grilled fish, wines, beers, juices… the menu was so long it would take at least 30 minutes to read through all of it!

Rouge and Omega couldn't help overhear a nearby conversation between Knuckles and the GUN Commander. As Knuckles was telling of his massive trip through Pakistan to a small audience during his time on Earth the GUN Commander's skin folds bounced as he winked in curiosity. "Does the Equator pass through Pakistan?" the GUN Commander said in English.

Knuckles asked loudly, "Pardon?" The GUN Commander decided to press on by saying, "Does the Equator pass through Pakistan?", this time in Hebrew. Knuckles was surprised.

"Ummm, Knuckles," Tails said rather amused by the unfolding situation, "Perhaps you would like to use my Universal Translator?"

Tails had built a new one a week ago at his home at Bygone Island (which is in Mobius) to replace the old one destroyed by Sticks the Badger. "No. I've got no worries Tails," Knuckles said confidently, "I've got this." Knuckles responded to the GUN Commander, "What did you say?"

The GUN Commander then asked the Gun Commander's question a third time "Does the Equator pass through Pakistan?" … in Japanese. "Yes?" Knuckles questioned.

"Oh sweet Mobius," Sonic muttered and chuckled to himself. "Amy, Cream and Big check this out!" Sonic called Team Rose eagerly.

"Actually we're witnessing this… conversation already," Amy, Big, and Cream responded simultaneously. Amy had her eyes twisted in confusion. Big checked his own dictionaries to find out what the GUN Commander was saying. Cream stared at the two struggling conversers with sheer admiration of the GUN Commander's multi-linguistic talent.

The GUN Commander then stated the same question, "Does the Equator pass through Pakistan?" to Knuckles in as many languages as he could think off as many times as the GUN Commander physically and mentally could. The languages the GUN Commander spoke that question included but was not restricted to… Russian, Spanish, Italian, Greek, German, Gaelic, Korean, French, Latin, Thai, Malaysian, Cambodian…! By now Knuckles had attracted half the entire assembly hall's occupants! One hour later the GUN Commander had asked his original question in English once more, "Does the Equator pass through Pakistan?"

Knuckles said knowingly to the GUN Commander, "Oh yes, Quetta is in Pakistan!" Everyone except Knuckles was shocked and amazed at Knuckles' lack of understanding multiple languages let alone linguistics. Everyone except Knuckles was impressed and admired the GUN Commander's knowledge and skill of a huge amount of languages. Everyone except Knuckles roared with laughter.

Knuckles eventually realized what the GUN Commander originally questioned Knuckles … but it was too late. Knuckles blushed with embarrassment to the same colour as his chest… a bright ruby red.


	15. Commentary

**Commentary**

Dr. Robotnik Eggman in his spare time had been applying for a job in sports commentating especially cricket. Busily adapting his clothes and mannerisms to suit the occasion whether formal or casual, sport-wise or chat show… he'd brushed away some of his time of world domination, which he called 'aggressive negotiations'. At Lords in England he'd been given the honour of commentating the Second Ashes Test between Australia and England this year. Just after that Test was an exhibition one-day cricket match between teams Mobius XI and England XI. Meanwhile the Australian and England cricket teams watched on at Lords. Green fields stretched out before them with stands packed to the brim.

Today he had few regrets chatting up the British Broadcasting Corporation, Channel 9 (from Australia), Mobian TV and Australian Broadcasting Corporation. In addition he raised a few eyebrows. Eggman dressed in a tweed jacket, white shirt, bowtie and grey trousers, described the first four Mobian cricket players this way.

"At third slip is Blaze, the princess of the Sol Dimension and the hottest lady in Mobius with green baggy cricket hat, purple dress adorned with golden lineage, white cricket pants, sleeved pullover, purple shoes and socks."

"Next to her is Marine, Vice-Captain of the Mobius XI with white cricket hat, green vest, pine-coloured shoes, ochre gloves and shorts."

"Wicket keeper is Tails, capless with a white T-shirt buttoned and red shoes.

"And at first slip, the Mobius XI captain Sonic the Hedgehog, capless and with his red shoes – nothing else on him."

"Something like a progressive striptease…"

The rest of this commentary continued, with everyone at Lords watching and listening in utter amusement.

At lunch, a phone call rang on Eggman's desk in the commentary box. He picked it up. "Look I'm trying to do a…" Eggman began.

"Cooee look over here Eggman! In front of you!" Sonic, Tails, Blaze and Marine yelled into Sonic's phone. The four of them giggled, their hair bouncing. Sonic smiled widely his blue hair raised. Tails blinked in anticipation, tails propelling with building excitement. Blaze got rather jumpy her dress bouncing. Marine started to do star jumps… that the entire north stand did. Astonished at how Eggman described Mobius XI and England XI the teams had organised something for the Lunch Break.

Eggman hung up the phone and looked. An entire northern stand copied Mobius XI's and England XI's movements as they jumped stretched, jogged, did push-ups as one… Then the lyrics of the song, "Physical" by Olivia-Newton John boomed throughout Lord's. The Australian cricket team, England cricket team and the public surprised at the sights and sounds laughed out loud, some of them rolling on the floor.

"Let's get physical," the speakers sang.

"Arrrrgh!" Eggman screamed into his microphone as he plugged his ears.

"I've heard of flash mobs before but this is getting ridiculous- and far too physical!" Eggman commentated.


	16. The Crowd That Yawned

Author's Note (15/12/2015): It has been four months and fourteen days since I posted an entry on FanFiction. Just recently I've been to Chicago and New York for a few weeks. That was when I was brewing new ideas to publish on FanFiction. Currently I'm back in business during the Summer holidays in Australia.

With much time comes much opportunity. Time to seize it! By the way I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

* * *

><p><strong>The Crowd That Yawned<strong>

Sonic, known as the blue blur to some is a hedgehog capable of going at the speed at sound. So it surprised him one day to find out he had come in third place at a marathon in New Hong Kong at Chuan. Though he smiled at the result he needed to find out the cause of his unusual result. First was the best, second was very good, third – solid enough to be satisfied. The spectators however yawned a lot in bewilderment.

Nevertheless Sonic wanted to know how he could improve his result. Therefore Tails, who had been one of the spectators interviewed Sonic in a posh modern bar at the five-star Peninsula Hotel that was near the finish line. Both were seated on brown padded chairs of fine leather. Taiuls then began his questioning. What had Sonic eaten and drank on the day? Had Sonic did warm up exercises before racing? When did Sonic sprint towards the finish line? Question after question came by.

Then Tails had his answer when Tails questioned Sonic, "When did you get to bed last night?" Tails bent over, ears eager and alert for a response.

Sonic was half-asleep as he groggily said with his body slouched backwards over the chair. Dozily he said, "One am."

Tails brain worked like lightning. He whispered, "When did you wake up?"

Sonic replied, "Four am."

Tails raised his eyelids, astonished. Tails sighed.

"Oh brother," Tails chuckled, blinked one eye and smiled... the answer now crystal clear.

Sonic rolled onto the carpet floor.

He stated, "Memo to self – get enough sleep everyday!"

Sonic slept.

**.**


	17. Lost in Pronunciation

**Lost in Pronunciation**

"Dear golly," Tails sighed.

As noon came over New York in a public library, Knuckles and Tails were engaged in a conversation on what they saw on their field trip in Central Park Zoo. Unfortunately it would become louder and louder. Tails, a genius at heart started to become completely aghast at Knuckles' lack of verbal literacy. It attracted much attention from Sonic and Amy who were just looking at the messy snowstorm from a window. This contrasted with tidy library, with almost everything in order – books, resources and all.

"What's going on?" Amy asked, her eyebrows fluttering in bewilderment.

As they came closer, Amy noticed people staring at the two conversing people. She sat down on a nearby pink beanbag.

"You better quieten down, more people are looking at you," Sonic warned the two. Amy noticed a small crowd gathering around Tails and Knuckles. She got the Piko Piko Hammer ready for a feud.

"It's not me whom you should be concerned about… it's Knuckles. He can't say one word correctly," Tails replied, struggling to contain his bewilderment.

He said to Knuckles calmly, "It's 'penguins.'"

"No it's penwings," Knuckles replied through gritted teeth.

"Penguins. Like, penguins," Tails corrected Knuckles.

"Penglings, penwings, pennuins, pangwangs, peenuins,…" Knuckles said through increasingly gritted teeth and growling voice. He was so angry and confused that steam started to come out his hair. Knuckles reddened.

Laughter rang from Tails, Sonic and Amy that spread contagiously throughout the crowd. Part disbelief and part wonder showed on their faces.

All thoughts of using the hammer were lost.

"Oh dear, you were so loud Knuckles, that every person in the library heard you!" Amy plainly spoke. Knuckles apologized straight away. Flustered with saying words, he collapsed onto his chair.

"Hey guys! Where do you find penglings in the USA?" Sticks asked as she bumped into the foursome. She was carrying a stack of souvenirs in her hands. She poked her head around the stack. Awkward silence fell around the room.

"I think you've got another student to teach," Sonic commented, resignedly.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>

Some time ago there was a Youtube video. This filmed from the Graham Norton Show of Benedict Cumberbatch unable to say a particular word... just search in the Youtube 'Benedict Cumberbach Can't Say'. That's where I was inspired for this short story.

Nevertheless, Benedict Cumberbach is one of the awesome cast who this year released the special TV episode 'Sherlock the Abominable Bride'. I've watched this and I can confidently say that that episode is one of the best detective TV episodes out there! I highly recommend it!


	18. Not Paying Through the Nose

**Paying Not Through the Nose**

"And this is the noticeboard where we post the teams before each games," said an elderly walrus tour guide as Sonic and Tails were guided around an ice rink in freezing Holoska. The two friends were on holiday in their last leg of their winter trip in the north of Mobius. Though they had kept their holiday costs quite low, they felt fortunate they hasn't joined Holoska's national ice hockey team after discovering a notice right beneath the team list. This concerned subscriptions which said:

Players' subs are $40 (i.e. 40 Mobian dollars) per anum payable by November 1.

Tails took another look at the notice to check his eyes weren't playing tricks on him and then commented, "I've heard paying through the nose before, but that's ridiculous! Surely they wouldn't be that serious?"

Sonic added, "Perhaps Holoska took the concept of pay to play too far?"


End file.
